Deathwatch Gaming
The Deathwatch Gaming'''Team is a professional video gaming team, consisting of players from across the globe who strive to make a living through competing in video game tournaments. We aim to put ourselfs in the Esports history books with the mission statement "Mercenaries never die, they just go to hell and regroup". At Deathwatch Gaming we have dedicated gaming squads that will endeavour to be the very best in their particular discipline. Our main focus is on the most popular of competitive games BF3, Firefall, Planetside 2, Call of Duty Series and StarCraft 2. Deathwatch Gaming have been around since 2009 starting out as a competitive team in Global Agenda and since we've worked our way up to become what we are today. Quality Over Quantity In order to maintain the friendly and fun atmosphere in DwG, we have created a set of rules that all members are asked to read and agree to abide by. Guild Leadership will use the Code of Conduct(CoC) to review all issues and will attempt to apply it and interpret it as fairly and evenly as possible. If you feel someone has violated the CoC or if you have a question about it, please reach out to the DwG Leadership group. Recruitment Our recruitment policy is relatively easy since most of the evaluation is based on player conduct and is evaluated during gameplay. We are primarily looking for players around Europe, but we'd love to branch out. General age restriction is 16 or over; this is to provide a more mature gameplay for all our members. We expect our members to have confidence in their FPS skills and be willing to participate, learn and follow. Other than that you need a mic since Ts3 is just as essential as your gun you need to be confident in your FPS/TPS Skills Sign up on the site and give us a small presentation Basic Training As an outfit each member must work as part of a team. To achieve this we have several rules and tactics that work to create a structure of command and tactics. Topics include: '''Basic Combat Rules *Voice Com Discipline *Waypoints *Fire Discipline *Tactics *Respawning & Resurrection *Positioning & Movement Basic Drill *Ambush *Counter ambush *Counter sniper *Counter aircraft *Counter armour Tactical Chat *Enemy oriented *Terrain orientated *Friendly force *Purpose Reconnaissance *Basic Intelligence *Infiltration *Sabotage *Distraction Teamspeak Rules *You do not need to have a microphone. “Listen only” is just fine. *Set your Teamspeak to “Push to Talk”. *We maintain a TACTICAL TS environment. Teamspeak is not to be abused. Keep it to necessary ops communications and please keep the chatter down. *Only provide pertinent information and keep coms clear for the Officers who are trying to discuss targets on channel commander. *For example, if we’re inside guarding the CC, we probably don’t need to know there’s a Prowler in the courtyard – we can probably see it to;) *If we ask for a certain cert, don’t tell us what you don’t have! *Use typed outfit chat (/o) for general chatting, banter, questions and making fun of n00bs. Stupid questions are allowed here. *People who abuse Teamspeak will be removed immediately. Repeated offense will result in being banned from TS and removed from DwG. *DwG Officers, Officers-in-Training, DwG Veterans and Ops Leaders are the only people who should be on the Teamspeak command channel. *Do not stay in the channel when you log off PS. Either log off or go to the AFK channel at the bottom. Planetside 2 Code of Conduct *'Absolutely no TKing at all for any reason' If someone TK's you, do not seek revenge. Ignore it and continue to play on as if nothing happened. It might've been an accident, If you are repeatedly TK'd by someone in an outfit, take down their name and their outfit's name and report the incident to one of our officers or our outfit leader and they will take care of the rest. Once again, do NOT fight back. They'll have to quit eventually unless they like weapons lock. We're above TKing. NOTE: There are situations where a Squad leader can override this rule. The punishment for breaking this rule is swift and extreme with only one or two warnings before dismissal from outfit. Players in Deathwatch Gaming will NEVER purposely try to ruin the game for any other people. *'Never exploit any bug/glitch or use any hacks' If you have become bugged or glitched in a way that gives you an unfair advantage over everyone else in the game, you are expected to immediately log out of the game and ensure you are no longer bugged before playing on any further. If we find out that any DwG member has exploited bugs or glitches or used hacks in PlanetSide on purpose, the punishment will be severe...and perhaps permanent. *'Racism will not be tolerated' Whether it's on TeamSpeak or on in-game chat, Deathwatch Gaming has ZERO tolerance for racism. Yeah, we can all take a joke realize sometimes a mild joke involving race might be told, and it'll be funny, but "mild" racial jokes should be as far as it goes, and only if everyone is enjoying it. Anything else outside of this is racism and once again, the penalty for it will be severe. *'No Excessive Vulgarity' This includes all the common vulgar words, such as "shit", "fuck", "bitch", "asshole", etc...as well as words like "gay", "fag", and all of their variant forms. Every once in a while is alright. Most of us are adults, and those who aren't are mature enough to handle it. We all get frustrated sometimes and may blurt out some of these words as a result, but I don't think any of us like to hear a long non-stop stream of constant vulgarity, whether it's on TeamSpeak or in Squad or Outfit chat. Please be sure to keep your language in check. If you can't keep it under control, you may be removed from the TeamSpeak channel and placed on ignore in chat. If needed, further action may be taken. *'Battle Chat = Don't talk unless it's important' If a Squad Leader calls out Clear Coms on TeamSpeak, everyone in that channel is expected to remain quiet until the Squad Leader says otherwise. However you may speak if you have something important to say relating to the squad's immediate in-game status. Otherwise, the Squad Leader is the only one that should be talking. No ifs, ands, or buts about this one. If you persist in talking about something you shouldn't be talking about when Clear Coms is called, you may be kicked out of the channel General Code of Conduct 1. Respect the decisions made by Guild Leadership. The leadership will do their best to be impartial in protecting and upholding the original concept of the Guild, keeping fun at the forefront, and enforcing these rules established to protect and uphold the integrity of the DwG community. If you have a problem, please follow the Chain of Command and keep disputes private. Public questions are fine. Publicly calling out guild members or leadership for any reason is a CoC violation. Remember attack the point, not the person. 2. While participating on the Deathwatch Gaming Community Forums and Voice Server, you must respect the rights of others to participate in the community. You may not harass (sexually or otherwise), defraud, threaten or cause distress and/or unwanted attention to other members. Displaying disrespect toward any guild member will not be tolerated, and is grounds for immediate expulsion from the guild. 3. Respect is first and foremost. Respect all others at all times, whether or not you think they deserve it. Remember that we come from all walks of life and do not necessarily have the same ideologies or opinions. Keep your arguments civil, and never personally attack anyone. You are a reflection of your guild anywhere you go. Do not get into flame wars on any forum. Repeated derogatory statements or abusive treatment of others is grounds for expulsion from the guild. Please report offensive content to the proper guild leaders so that it may be dealt with. 4. You may not use sexually explicit, harmful, threatening, overly abusive, defamatory, unnecessarily obscene, hateful, racially or ethnically offensive language. This is to include, user names, signatures and or any links in your posts or profile. Yes we are all adults that can handle language, but just as in the real world there is a time, a place and a purpose for it. Using obscene language for humor is much different then attacking someone with it. 5. You may not discuss, nor post or link to, material about controversial topics such as (but not limited to) politics, religion, racism, sexism, or sexual orientation. We are a gaming guild and we wish to keep things light-hearted and fun. Even simple, off-hand comments can cause offense or discomfort, so please be careful, and think about what you are saying. 6. Creating new threads with the same topic as a thread which has previously been closed by the Forum Moderators is not allowed. Follow the Chain of Command to resolve disputes about moderating decisions. Remember, if you follow the Code of Conduct your posts should never be moderated. If you do not get a satisfactory response then please move down the list. *Speak with the Moderator that handled the post/thread *Speak with your Chapter Leader *Speak with your Administrators Understand the first amendment DOES NOT apply here. DwG reserves the right to edit or delete any posts deemed in violation of our CoC. 7. You may not impersonate any person or entity or otherwise misrepresent yourself, your age or your affiliation with any person or entity such as, gaming companies or other businesses. This includes or lying on your application, inappropriate use of avatars, the marketing of Old Timers Guild merchandise, and using the Deathwatch Gaming name and/or logo without the permission of the Administrators. 8. English is the primary language of the Deathwatch Gaming Community. This is not to say that other languages are inferior but that the overwhelming majority of our members speak English. All communications in public areas such as vent, in game chat, and on the forums should be in English so that the public understands what is going on. It is frustrating to see discussions in any form of communication that others can't participate in due to lack of understanding and has a potential to cause drama. 9. You may not violate any local, state, national or international law or post any content that would encourage or provide instructions for a criminal offense. This includes hacks, emulators, and/or services that violate copyrighted material. Use your common sense here. 10. You may not send or make available any unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, promotional materials, "junk mail," "spam," "chain letters," "pyramid schemes," or any other form of solicitation without the permission of the Administrators. This includes solicitation in-game as well as in the real world, including but not limited to transactions of both real money and in-game currency. 11. Do not post anything that would obligate or request the membership to participate in events such as: protests, boycotts, petitions, demonstrations, or charitable donations without the approval of the Administrators. We are a gaming guild not a social rallying point to right the wrongs of the world. There are plenty of social networks and blogs available for these types of requests. 12. You may not distribute, post, publish, upload, disseminate or discuss defamatory, infringing, obscene, sexual, racist or any unlawful materials like child pornography or illegal drugs including images, audio, video, links, or text. 13. Dual Guilding Policies will be maintained at chapter level with the exception of DwG Staff. No DwG Staff member may be dual guilded in a game they are a staff member for, unless they have prior approval from the Chapter Leader and/or Administrators. Please check with your individual Chapter's Policies on dual guilding. Recruiting for another guild from within DwG ranks is strictly prohibited. Any account found to have actively recruited for another guild will be banned immediately. We don't dual guild recruit and certainly do not expect others to do it to us. With that said, we strongly suggest gamers pick a guild that is right for them. We will not think less of anyone who chooses to leave DwG for another guild if they feel it will help them to better enjoy the game. Its all about the FUN. 14. You should use the DwG Voice Server while inebriated. You are free to enjoy the service and a drink while gaming. Social skills tend to relax to the point that people say the dumbest things while intoxicated. CoC violations while drunk or under the influence is not a defense. As adults you are responsible for your actions. 15. As a Guild Member you will uphold any user agreements, EULA or CoC for any games that you may play. DwG will not be responsible for policing your actions in games regarding game exploits which include cheating, use of third party programs, purchasing items or in game gold for real money, using a power leveling service and any other actions which might get your account suspended or banned. All (potential or perceived) exploits should immediately be reported to the appropriate Game Developers and/or guild leadership of the game involved. Any member banned from a game for violating in game rules will be removed from the guild. Willfully exploiting a game will not be tolerated! A good rule of thumb is: First time is discovery, second time is verification, third time it's exploiting. Willful exploiters will be expelled from the Guild. 16. Protect your account and the guild. Change your passwords frequently and do not share your account information with anyone. You are responsible for your accounts. You may not register for more than one DwG account or use or attempt to use another's account without authorization or create a false identity on the DwG site. 17. The DwG TS is a private GUILD ONLY service, paid for by donations of the members of the Deathwatch Gaming. Under no circumstances is any member permitted to share the DwG TS server log in information with anyone outside of the guild. You are not to post the information anywhere including guild chat. If a member needs the information direct them to the sticky on the main forum page. Anyone found to have shared or improperly posted this information will be removed from the guild immediately. 18. It is the responsibility of all the members to maintain an active forum account. To ensure your account remains active it is your responsibility to log your account into the website at least once every 30 days. You are not required to post, only log in. The hope is that you will read some of the forums and keep up with current events within the guild. If real life makes this process impossible and you are turned inactive there is a thread at the top of the main forum page only visible to inactive members to post a request for reactivation. You need only post a quick request and the Admin team will get you reactivated as soon as humanly possible. Chapters will purge inactive members from their in game rosters from time to time. To avoid being removed in game, ensure you maintain an active forum account at all times. 19. Conflict Resolution *The Chain of Command should be followed at all times. *Keep your cool. Take what happens to you in stride, don’t get excited and throw a tantrum because things didn’t go your way. Laugh off your bad experiences and learn from your mistakes. Be open to the ideas of others. Play with the spirit of a child and the wisdom and maturity of an Old Timer. Play the game how you like within the rules but make sure you enjoy the ride. *If someone makes a mistake, encourage them to do better and/or offer friendly advice and leadership. Never tear someone apart for making a mistake, no matter how foolish it was. If someone purposely causes a group wipe or something similar, bring it to the attention of Guild Leadership so that it may be dealt with. *"Praise in Public, Dispute in Private" will be followed at all times. In-Guild disputes will not leak over from the Guild into public forums, in-game or voice chat. If you have a problem with someone, take it to the source first! If that doesn’t work, follow the Chain of Command so that it may be dealt with and resolved. All violations of the guild Code of Conduct can result in disciplinary action up to and including dismissal from DwG. Category:Outfit Category:Miller Category:Vanu Sovereignty